Dragon Age: Sacrifice
by Azura Songstress
Summary: With the defeat of Corypheus, Mary Hawke headed to Weisshaupt with Anders but never returned. All news from the fortress came to an end as something more sinister played out behind the scene. An alliance never before seen between Tevinter and the Grey Wardens now threatens Thedas and its up to warriors and mages both old and new to come together and restore peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

 **I'm pretty new to the Dragon Age fanfiction and I'm doing extensive research on the history and modern society of Thedas. Due to this idea coming to me just after finishing _Dragon Age: Inquisition_ , this takes place before _Trespasser_. This came to me as a 'What happened to Hawke in Weisshaupt' and my love of my Grey Warden. So forget all about _Trespasser_ and all that jazz since I have not played it.**

 **I do not own Dragon Age or its characters, only my OC's etc.**

 **Let me know what you think, yeah?**

 **-Mee**

* * *

 **9:43 Dragon**

 **Tevinter Imperium**

 **Minrathous**

Footsteps echoed down the hall of the empty yet marvelous building. The sound came from one flustered individual making his way to a specific room, hidden behind a black door with gold trimmings. Beside followed his second in command.

"First Warden, please calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Jason!" The man snapped.

"Sir-"

"These bloody Tevinters think they can just order me around? _Me_!?" He growled. "I'm the fucking _First Warden_! I don't take orders, I give them!"

They reached the desired door but First Warden Rufus Jook was having none of it. He threw open the doors, caring little for the eyes of dangerous men and women training on him.

"First Warden Jook," a man spoke. "Thank you for joining us."

"Who do you think you are, summoning me like one of your slaves? I am-"

"Watch your tongue, First Warden Jook," a woman hushed. "You are in and amongst the Court of Magisters."

"We are the best mages Tevinter -and Thedas for that matter- has to offer," another man continued.

"Magister Belatris, Magister Tres, enough," the first man said.

Belatris turned to him. "But Archon Radonis, he-"

"Is a foreigner and does not know our custom," Radonis interjected, tone scolding before turning his dark gaze back on Rufus. "Forgive them, First Warden. They are quick to anger when it comes to disrepect."

"Disrespect is when you drag me all the way out here while I'm trying to get things -your things- done down south!"

Radonis took in Rufus's demeaner for a moment before bowing his head ever so slightly.

"My apologies but time was of the essence. For whatever reason, the Qunari have halted their assault against us from the north. If ever was the time to strike, now would be it. Is everything in place?"

Rufus huffed but calmed, if only a little.

"Yes. Everyone is in place."

Radonis allowed a satisfied smirk to grace his lips. Around the room, similar expressioned echoed his own.

"Good, good. Let us begin immediately then, shall we?"

* * *

 **Orlais**

 **Val Royeaux**

The capital of Orlais was bustling as always. As the morning rays descended upon Val Royeaux, the Chant of Light started strong, greeting all and filling many with hope for a good day.

Leliana, as Divine Justinia, watched with mild adoration from her place within the Chantry. While she should be part of the chanting, as the Divine she was privy to meeting with dignitaries and the faithful and so she never could enjoy the Chant to its fullest. With the Chant resounding around her, she gave her blessing to many but something bothered her. Something she dreamed of that night.

A flower. _The_ flower. Wilting as blood dripped onto it.

That was all. That was all she saw. When she woke, it left her cold and in yet in a sweat.

Something bad was coming.

* * *

The Winter Palace was quiet, this early in the morning. While the nobles and such slept in their rooms, the servants worked.

Celene lay upon her bed inside her bedchambers as soft streams of light came in through the open balcony doors. The door to her room opened slightly, allowing another to see the Empress vulnerable to attack. The person moved forward, creeping towards the bed. Beside her, her mask sat upon the bedside table. An item almost as famous at the Empress herself. The stranger took a moment to study the Empress' face.

Her skin was soft, almost aglow from the rays of sun hitting her bed.

The mysterious person raised their hand, placing it around Celenes' throat softly but also firm. As she slowly roused from sleep, her eyes remained closed, sensing she was not alone.

When the hand began to tighten, her eyes shot open. Her mouth opened to scream but lips pressed against her own to swallow them. Above her, Celene recognised the trespasser immediately.

"Briala, you scared me," the Empress huffed, holding a hand to her heart that beat erratically.

The elven woman smirked at her lover. "You know I can't resist when your neck is left exposed to me, my love."

Celene reached for the other woman who went to her side without hesitation. She caressed Briala's more angular face while the elf leant into her touch.

"I love you, Celene," Briala whispered, kissing her palm.

"And I, you," she murmured back.

Even though they were hidden away from prying eyes, they were well aware of listening ears that thrived on such a condemning union. To make sure they weren't heard, Briala closed the space between their lips as she joined the other woman on the bed.

* * *

 **Free Marches**

 **Kirkwall**

Viscount Ban groaned as he was pulled away from eating his lunch.

"Damn nobles," he muttered as he jumped straight back into work.

He was surprised though, when he was instead met with Guard-Captain Aveline.

"Aveline. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Aveline bowed to im respectfully. "Sir, some of my men have noticed an increase of people within the city slums."

Bran watched her with confusion. "I don't understand," he answered. "How could that be? I haven't heard anything about nobles claiming bankruptcy."

"Me neither," Aveline stated. "I suspect that there are people sneaking into the city."

"But why? Why are people trying to sneak in when they could just enter normally?"

Aveline paused for a moment.

"Have you heard anything of Hawke?" Bran asked.

"No, not since she and Anders went to Weisshaupt."

Something clicked to her.

"The only reason for people to sneak in is if they have bad intentions. The reason they don't just walk in is because they are not meant to be seen-"

"Until it's too late," Bran finished, his eyes wide.

* * *

 **Nevarra**

 **Nevarra City**

The palace was quiet. Servants did their duties quick and efficiently before moving on to their next. Unlike Orlais, the Nevarrans never cared much for gossip and the Game.

A group of four Mortalitasi mages approached the weakened king, Markus Pentaghast.

"Yes?" He addressed them.

"Worry not, my king," one of them spoke. "It is just us."

The king nodded and got lost in thought again.

"The people have begun talking again."

"Of what, Brother Henry?"

"Of our less than decent 'influence' over our King," Henry answered, looking at the oldest of them all. "Why do they say such things, Brother Matthew?"

"Because the people do not understand us or our beliefs. Fear is caused by the unknown and to them, we are the unknown," he replied. "They will always spread rumours about us, Brother Henry. Try to not let it get to you. It once bothered Brother David and Sister Anna but they, too, learnt to ignore the populus and their opinion."

"We know the truth, Henry," Anna told him soothingly. "We know what is really going on and that should be all that matters."

Henry nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Sister Anna. I just wish the people stopped thinking the worst of us."

"It's human nature to fear what we don't know," David spoke up. "We can't blame them for it."

"You have a lot to learn about being an Advisor to a ruler, Brother Henry," Matthew stated. "Thankfully, we have all the time in the world."

* * *

 **Free Marches**

 **Starkhaven**

Sebastian poured himself over a map of Thedas, biting his lip.

"Where are you hiding, Anders?" He wondered.

There was a knock on the door but he never took his eyes off the map.

"What is it?"

A woman entered wearing Starkhaven finery and a slight sway in her hips.

"Word has arrived from some of your men in Tevinter."

"Rebeka," he greeted, finally looking at her as she moved to the map.

She pointed to the Anderfels.

"It seems your mage has been spotted on his way towards the Anderfels."

"But why would he go to the Anderfels? Isn't it just a barron wasteland?"

"Anders was once a Grey Warden, yes? The Anderfels holds the Headquarters to the Grey Wardens."

"But Anders ran from them. Why would he go back? Was he alone?"

"No. It turns out Mary Hawke is travelling with him."

"Mary is still with him?" He growled. "Damn it. There's nothing I can do if they're there."

"Is there anything else I can help you with, your Highness?" Rebeka asked.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No. Thank you for bringing me this news, Rebeka."

She curtsied, bowing lower to show off more cleavage than necessary before leaving.

Sebastian looked back at the map with a hiss.

"One day, Anders. One day I will find you and kill you."

* * *

 **Ferelden**

 **Denerim**

Alistair entered the palace after a late night training session. He may be thirty-two but he's never been more fit. With his wife having been gone for several years, he knew she'd be keeping in shape and Maker forbid she returned to a fat, gluttonous king.

He entered the kitchen which he assumed would be empty due to the time but instead he found a familiar blond elf.

"What are you doing up, Amethyne."

The elf in question half screamed in surprise.

"King Alistair!" She stuttered, wiping her wet hands on her pants.

"Why are you doing the dishes at this time of night? The kitchen staff was told to do them in the morning since it was such a big night. Why are you doing them?"

"I-I couldn't sleep, your Majesty," she replied. "I was consumed with thoughts of the Queen and couldn't get to sleep."

Alistair shot her a look of understanding as he raided the pantry for food.

"You miss her too, huh?"

"B-But not as much as you, your Majesty. Y-You must be longing for her more than anybody."

"Don't do that," Alistair called from his place out of sight. "There's no such thing as missing someone more than someone else. We both miss her. It's okay to say that. She was like a mother to you, wasn't she?"

"Not just her, your Majesty!" Amethyne was quick to say. "What I mean is...I never knew my father and so it was easy for me to see you as...I mean, pardon me. I forget myself and my place sometimes and-"

A hand came down on her head, ruffling her hair slightly. "It's alright, Amethyne."

She looked up at Alistair who looked down at her kindly, the way a father did his child.

"You two didn't have to take me in but the moment she became Queen, Lady Donna found me in the Alienage again and took me in as her Lady In Waiting. To take care of me since my mother could not."

"I know Donna told you the truth about what happened to your mother," Alistair spoke as he sat on the bench, a large cheese wheel beside him.

"I know. My mother was killed in Highever during the Cousland Massacre but that wasn't her or her family's fault. It was Rendon Howes."

"Still, Donna got to meet Iona and she talked about you. When we saw you in the Alienage and you told us your name, Donna acted like she saw a ghost. It wasn't until after we killed Rendon that she told us about Iona and why meeting you had her all tense."

"You two have given me everything I could have wanted. You even abolished the Alienage to give elves an equal standing in society. You have done so much for me and my people that I wish I could give something back and now that Donna is away, I-I just don't know what to do with myself."

"You shouldn't worry so much," Alistair comforted her. "Donna is an amazing fighter. I know she'll be okay."

Amethyne smiled at him. "Thank you, King Alistair."

"You're welcome. Now, would you like to share this cheese wheel with me?"

* * *

 **Tevinter Imperium**

 **Minrathous**

Rufus entered the Court of Magisters again the next day.

"Report?" Radonis asked.

"The attack has begun. As we speak, our men are hitting the major heads on the Thedas Mainland."

Radonis let out a laugh, one that echoed with power and knowledge.

"Let us see how the world handles an alliance between the Grey Wardens and Tevinter."

He turned to the window with a smirk.

"Soon, Tevinter will be returned to its former glory and punishment will be brought to those Wardens that abandoned the Order."

Rufus smirked alongside him.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

 **Orlais**

 **Andoral's Reach**

The grass barely made a sound beneath his bare feet as he walked up the hill. At the top rested an ancient tree, its branches long and majestic in the morning light. Unfortunately, he was not there for the tree. He was there for the woman kneeling before it.

"Why have you been following me for the past month?" She spoke from her kneeling place in front of a tombstone.

"I come in peace," he answered, raising his hands even though her back was to him. "I have been following you to ask for your help."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"I know you can and I think...you are the only one _that_ can."

The woman stood but not before touching the name written on the cold stone and bowing her head respectfully.

She turned to the man only to see him cloaked just like her. Clearly, he did not wish to be recognised either.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Looking around, he deemed it safe to unviel himself and stood before the other unhidden to her eyes.

Silver hair ruffled from a passing breeze as his steel green eyes stayed glued to the woman.

"My name is Fenris," he spoke. "I was a companion to Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall."

"And what is it that you think only I can help you with?"

"After Corypheus was defeated, Hawke and Anders went to Weisshaupt to tell them about what had happened. They never came back. I have also heard that other Wardens have been going missing all over Thedas. When I journeyed to Ferelden, an aquaintance of mine confirmed the rumour and continues to report more missing Wardens."

He saw the woman had tensed slightly. He had definitely caught her attention with his words.

"Who is this contact of yours? Can their information be trusted?"

"Her name is Merril. She is the Keeper to a Dalish clan that moved back to Ferelden given the happenings in Kirkwall some years ago. She, too, was a companion to Hawke."

"And why is that you think I can help you with this?" The woman asked.

"Because you are the Commander of the Grey. Leader of the Silver Order."

Knowing her identity was known, she pulled her hood down to reveal her dark skin, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Warden-Commander Donna Cousland-Theirin, Queen of Ferelden."

* * *

 **So what did you think so far?**

 **I'm trying to keep this as close to Canon without actually being Canon...if that makes sense.**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**

 **\- Mee3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orlais**

 **Val Royeaux**

After saying another blessing, Leliana managed to slip away for some reprieve.

"I see it hasn't changed a bit."

Leliana looked up and over to the only other occupant in the Chantry Garden.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Leliana asked.

The dwarven woman moved to her slowly.

"I'm not surprised that _it_ does not remember me. I've lost quite a lot of weight since it saw me three years ago."

While she had definitely changed appearance wise, Leliana knew only one person who referred to others as 'it'.

"Shale!?" Leliana exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Correct."

Leliana caught the dwarf in a tight embrace.

"Leliana, put me down!" The dwarf cried.

Leliana just laughed as she placed Shale back down.

"You managed to reverse the process?" She asked, taking in her new form.

Shale tapped a necklace around her neck.

"It's not permanent," she stated. "Evangeline showed me to a mage who worked with transfiguration magic and he created this charm for me. When I take it off, I return to a Golem."

"Have you enjoyed the life of a dwarf so far then?"

"It was hard at first. I can't believe you all can be bothered with things like clothing. As a Golem I had no need for such things. Now I have to wear shoes!"

Leliana laughed as she and Shale caught up from when they last saw one another. With their conversation, her worries began to ebb away. That was until the earth seemed to shake beneath them.

"What in the Makers' name was that?" Leliana hissed.

Shale looked around warily.

"I don't think it's safe here. Let's go," she said, grabbing onto Leliana's arm.

"Right."

The two moved through the Chantry where people had stopped short. Having remembered what had happened to Kirkwalls Chantry and the Conclave, Leliana had no reservations about evacuating people from the Chantry.

"There is no need to worry," Leliana called, addressing the faithful. "If everyone could make their way out of the Chantry, we can begin our investigation into what the cause of the earthquake was."

As people began filing out of the Chantry, Leliana's stomach dropped. An explosion rocked the Chantry, causing her left ear to go deaf as Shale tackled Leliana away from the bomb.

"The Chantry is under attack?!" Leliana exclaimed.

"No, I think their main goal was you!" Shale yelled back as explosions went off around them.

As she looked up from under Shale's tiny body above her, she saw the beautifully coloured roof of the Chantry falling on them. She covered her face with a scream and a silent prayer.

 _'Maker have mercy!'_

* * *

Celene giggled as Briala kissed down her neck. She sucked on her collar bone, pulling a moan from the Empress. There was a slight rumbling that caused the two to break apart.

"What was that?" Celene asked, sitting up.

Briala backed away from the bed to where a couple daggers were hidden around the room for Celene's own protection.

"Stay here and lock the door behind me, Celene," Briala warned as she took off out of the room.

Doing as she asked, Celene locked the doors after Briala left and grabbed the dagger under her pillow.

A large explosion went off by the palace. Celene ran out onto her balcony, her horrified eyes catching glimpse of the Chantry collapsing in on itself.

"What is happening!?" Celene gasped, hand covering her mouth.

The dagger was stolen from her grip and held to her throat as an arm was wrapped around her waist to hold her in place.

"The rise of the Tevinter Imperium," a voice hissed into her ear.

She struggled in the hold enough to see the door to her wardrobe was open and one of her hand maidens lying dead inside. The man had to have been hiding in there for some time. Waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"You will never get away with this," Celene snapped before it was cut off by the dagger tearing into her throat.

She clutched at her slit neck but it was futile as she bled out. She collapsed against the barrier wall of her balcony, draping over it as her assailant jumped down and disappeared from sight. From her place hanging over the edge of the balcony, she spotted the white roses of her garden being tainted by the blood dripping from her wound.

Her last thought was one of vengeance.

 _'Don't let them get away with this...'_

* * *

 **Free Marches**

 **Kirkwall**

As Aveline exited Viscount's Keep to do another routine patron, she was stopped by several of her guardsmen running to her.

"Guard-Captain!"

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Kirkwall is under attack!"

"By who?!"

"They bare Tevinters heraldry and I saw a couple of silver griffons in there."

"Grey Wardens too!? They are supposed to be politically neutral!"

Aveline went to run down the stairs when she remembered Bran.

"We need to protect the Viscount!"

She ran in with her guardsmen following, back to where Bran had returned to finish his lunch.

"Viscount Bran!" Aveline called but stopped short upon finding the Viscount unmoving at the table, his head in his soup bowl.

Running to him, she pulled his head out but it was too late. He was dead.

"What do we do, Guard-Captain?" One asked as they ran back down to Hightown.

"We need to evacuate the city. Kirkwall will not survive another attack, especially against Tevinter," Aveline spoke, thinking of how much the city had put up with.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked. "We can't fight back?"

"No, the Tevinter mages have nothing against summoning demons. This will be worst than the Mage-Templar War and there is no Champion here to save us."

"Where will we go?"

Aveline thought hard about it.

"If Tevinter and the Grey Wardens are attacking, it would be suicidal to head north or east. They were either hit before us or are just about to be hit."

"Are you saying-"

"Yes," Aveline nodded. "While we hold off the attackers, everyone else will evacuate to Ferelden."

* * *

 **Nevarra**

 **Nevarra City**

Henry turned slightly to the entrance into the throne room. Something didn't feel right as six men entered.

"Who are you?" Henry questioned, drawing his staff.

"Brother Henry, be calm. We are to welcome guests that wish to have an audience with King Markus," Matthew stated.

"No, something isn't right," Henry continued. "I sense strong magic from these people. Tainted magic."

"You, yourself, use blood magic, right?" Anna questioned.

"Yes and that is how I can tell. They also wield blood magic like me but I sense more darkness from them. Unwilling participants."

Deciding to take a chance on their newest member, Matthew followed his example.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

Instead of talking, the unwanted arrivals drew their staffs.

"Protect the King!" David yelled.

Anna ran to stand before Markus, putting up a barrier around him and herself while David, Matthew and Henry cast their spells. Heart racing and blood pumping in his ears, all Henry could think of was to never stop the onslaught of spells he sent their way, backing up Matthew and David here and there. The odds against them two to one, all they could do was hold on and wait for back up to arrive but with how things were going, they weren't going to make it.

A scream from Anna drew his attention away from his fire fight. He managed to catch a glimpse of Anna within her distorted barrier, pierced by an ice spike coming up from the floor before his vision was blinded by light. Scorching pain erupted all over his face as he took a fireball to the face. He screamed and grabbed for his face.

From his place on the ground, he watched with his only working eye as David got thrown into a wall at break neck speed. There was no way he would have lived from that.

"My king!" Matthew yelled.

Henry turned to Markus, only to find him being mauled by Shades. Matthew called to Henry.

"You need to escape! Warn Nevarra!"

With what magic he had left, he used blood magic to teleport away but not before hearing Matthew's pained cry as he was flattened by Crushing Force.

* * *

 **Free Marches**

 **Starkhaven**

Sebastian walked over to the balcony that overlooked all of Starkhaven when he heard the sound of clashing steel. He could here the sound of people storming his palace and was quick to draw his bow. When the first wave of men ran in, he didn't hesitated to send the arrows flying. But as they kept coming, he knew he would run out long before the wave of men ended. A glimpse out to the balcony revealed Starkhaven was burning.

As he fired his last arrow, he withdrew his sword though he knew he was only delaying the inevitable. His guards had been disposed of and he was outnumbered ten to one.

"Give up!" One yelled, baring the Grey Warden symbol.

Seeing no other way out of this, he put down his sword.

"I surrender," he declared, getting onto his knees and putting his hands behind his head.

They all moved to surround him as the one in charge smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, we aren't taking prisoners."

As he pulled his sword back to deal a killing blow, someone called out to them.

"Stop, Gallus. Last time I checked, I was the Warden-Commander here."

Looking at the door, Sebastian instantly recognised the woman as Rebeka.

"But we are to kill everyone," he argued.

Rebeka merely looked Sebastian up and down.

"I know but I want to play with him a little bit," she smirked as she approached him.

She leant down to his level.

"You should be thanking me," she stated as she held his chin to look up at her.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I'll be taking you to your precious Anders."

She looked up at the man behind Sebastian and nodded. The man nodded back and knocked out the religious prince.

* * *

 **Ferelden**

 **Denerim**

He laughed as Amethyne blushed, quickly rubbing the crumbs off her face. A soldier ran in.

"Your Majesty, Master Zevran has arrived with urgent news-"

"I am here, I will tell him myself, no?"

A man hidden by a cloak entered but was quick to remove his hood to reveal his identity. It was indeed the Leader of the Crows, Zevran Arainai.

"Zevran, what's going on?"

"I got here as fast as I could but we do not have much time."

"What is it?"

"Tevinter and the Grey Wardens of the Anderfels have formed an alliance and are planning an attack on most of the heads of Thedas. Antiva and Rivain were spared because of Antivas past relation to Tevinter and the Anderfels thanks to the Mother Queen of Thedas and Rivain is tied too closely to the Qunari."

"Wait, so you're saying Tevinter and Grey Warden soldiers will be coming here?"

"They are already here," Zevran stated. "Can you sense them?"

Alistair immediately closed his eyes and listened. There was a slight thrumming sound he could here coming from somewhere within the city. It wasn't alone though. There were several that he could hear. He opened his eyes, a frown set upon his face. Gone was the babbling idiot, replaced by a hardened king.

"Let the palace know to be on guard. Warn them all of possible demons as well."

"My men are already on it," Zevran stated. "I have also sent word to the Inquisitor and her husband, Cullen. I thought they should know what was about to go down and offer you help."

"Thank you for the warning, Zevran," Alistair spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zevran nodded, bowing his head slightly.

"What are friends for?"

The palace was suddenly more alive as everyone came to attention but without raising the suspicion of those lying in wait.

"Do you have a plan?" Zevran asked softly.

"We are going to hunt down the Grey Wardens before they have the chance to hunt _me_ down."

"Stealth...my favourite," Zevran chuckled.

"What of the other countries?"

"It will take a few days for my people to send a message to me. I hope you do not mind but I have given them the order to persuade the other populus to come to Ferelden."

Alistair nodded. "It's the only logical place if the North is attacking. Once we take care of this attack, we will start preparing to take in the refugees that come. There is plenty of room here in Ferelden."

Alistair and Zevran fled the palace, hidden by cloaks. Pinpointing them came easy to Alistair, considering he'd had the taint within him for thirteen years. It helped that Avernus had made that potion to enhance his life-force and abilities given to him by said taint.

Walking down an alleyway, Zevran played the part of a drunken elf, stumbling with a giggle. He was quick to recognise the mages and archers and as he barrelled into their group under the pretense of too much alcohol, he stabbed one of the mages in the eye, slitting anothers' throat. As they realised what was happening, Alistair charged them, knocking a few down with his shield and finishing them with a precision strike straight through their heart or their head.

As Alistair tore his father's sword from a corpse, he let out a puff of air.

He and his wife fought too hard to save Ferelden to just let Tevinter take it. With blood drying on his armour and sword, he headed for the next group.

 _'They can take Ferelden over my dead body because I'm not going to stop fighting until I breathe my last breath.'_

* * *

 **Orlais**

 **Andoral's Reach**

The forest was silent of man-made noise, only nature to be heard. The trees swayed in the breeze, their leaves rustling softly.

"Thank you for helping me," Fenris spoke up from behind her.

"It's my job as a Warden-Commander to take a look at the situation for myself," Donna told him.

There was a loud bird call, drawing their eyes skyward. Donna's eyes narrowed on the bird while Fenris looked confused.

"A...crow?" He wondered. "Why is it circling above us?"

Letting out a caw of her own, Donna raised her hand skyward, calling to the bird with her ranger instincts. To Fenris's amazement, the bird swooped down, landing upon the outstretched makeshift perch.

"You..."

"Do you remember Zevran Arainai? The ex-assassin back in Kirkwall you were tasked to return to the Crows?"

Fenris nodded slowly.

"Funnily enough, not only did he return of his own free will, but he took over as well. By killing the old leader, he set himself up to lead them. He's been keeping in touch with me since we all went our separate ways, keeping me up to date with everything going on," she told him, stroking the bird gently.

It let out gutteral caws, fluffing its wings every now and then and Donna smiled.

"I've heard of rogues with ranger abilities but I've never seen it myself. I am lead to believe that it is now a rare ability," Fenris murmured in awe as if afraid to startle the bird.

"It is. The earlier one begins to practice the ability, the more time it has to grow and easier it becomes. Not many do get to see it nowadays."

"I consider it an honor then."

Looking into it's eyes to strengthen the connection she began.

 _'What is Zevran's message?'_

Instead of speaking back, it replayed a memory of Zevran reciting his message for her.

 _'My spies tell me Tevinter and the Anderfels Grey Wardens are planning an attack on almost all of Thedas. I say all because I know Rivain and Antiva will be spared. From what they've heard, the heads will be attacked. By the time you get this message, I will already be by our Bastard King's side, you need not worry for him. My people have been told to encourage those fleeing their countries to head to Ferelden for refuge as it is furtherest from Tevinter and the Anderfels. I have some men by Leliana to make sure no harm comes to her either but I've heard Shale was headed to her so she should be fine. I hope you are well and wish you a safe but swift return. I think you should put your quest on hold for there will be no Grey Wardens to save if they all die in this war.'_

"Are you okay?" Fenris asked.

Donna looked up, realising her face had been contorted into a look of pain.

"Tevinter and the Anderfel Grey Wardens have allied themselves and have possibly attacked the heads of Thedas by now."

"What!?" Fenris bellowed. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Instead of answering him, she looked at the crow.

"Return this message to Zevran," she spoke and the crow nodded, ready. "I am going to Weisshaupt to free the Wardens that they have been kidnapping and taking prisoner. Mary Hawke is among them. I will be sending Fenris, an old companion to Hawke back to you with my swords for safe keeping. Once I have freed the other Wardens, I promise to return to Ferelden and take up arms beside you and Alistair. Thank you for helping my husband and keeping up to date with the happenings of the world and please continue to aid and support Alistair. I pray the Maker watches over you, Zevran."

The bird cawed to let her know it was down and after rubbing her face against the crow's, she released it to the sky. It flew around for a moment before going back the way it came.

Donna turned to Fenris who nodded his head having heard the plan.

"How do you plan to free everyone?" He asked.

"I'll go in undercover and free them from the inside."

"How do you plan to do that? The First Warden will only have his most faithful in Weisshaupt."

Donna gave him a wistful smile.

"Who says I was going in 'willingly'?"

"You mean-"

She nodded.

"I'm going to be captured."

* * *

 **Take note that the reason its morning, lunch time and night time in some places is because I want there to be some sort of time zones. I tried being specific at the start but it made things much more complicated.**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Sorry if it's rushed.**

 **That's a weakness of mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orlais**

 **Val Royeaux**

Many of the faithful, despite the people attacking their city, were trying to clear the rubble and find Divine Victoria.

"Your Holiness!" People called, hoping to get some reply.

From amongst the debris, there was a slight rumble as some rose then fell away to reveal Shale in her Golem form. Some cried out in surprise and horror, especially when they noticed Leliana had been beneath her.

"You monster!" One of them yelled, throwing a rock at her.

"Don't hurt her!" Leliana demanded as she struggled to her feet. "She is a friend and she just saved my life."

"Your grace, Orlais is under attack!"

"Who is attacking us?" Leliana asked.

"Tevinter and the Grey Wardens."

"The Grey Wardens?" Leliana wondered, confused. "We need to find Empress Celene and get our army in order."

"It has wounded it's leg," Shale pointed out.

Leliana looked down to see a large gash upon her leg where her limb had stuck out from under Shale's body shield.

"I'll be fine, Sha- ah!"

Before their eyes, Divine Victoria was swept off her feet, carried by the stone golem.

"Shale, put me down! I'll be fine!"

"No. She would not approve of me letting you walk and I, too, think you should not be on the injury."

The rogue paused in her struggle as she heard her words. "She? You mean-"

"Yes."

"Divine Victoria!"

Following the familiar voice, she spotted Josephine and Vivienne with several of Orlais mages and soldiers in tow.

"Are you alright, Leli-ah...your Holiness?" Josephine asked, catching herself.

She nodded from her place in Shale's arms. "I'm okay, Jose. Are you okay?"

"We are well, your Holiness," Vivienne replied. "The mages and soldiers acted accordingly when the Chantry was destroyed. All we need to do now is reach her Majesty and get her to safety."

Leliana nodded and Shale continued onwards to the Winter Palace Gardens. It would be safer to go in through the back in case of possible enemies ready in wait. As she settled in Shale's hold, she prayed for her people and that her old friends were safe.

* * *

Briala knocked on the door to Celene's bedroom with several Chevaliers behind her.

"Your Majesty," she called. "I have some guards here to take you to safety. Please, let us in."

The elf listened but heard no movement from within the royal chambers and immediately she could tell something was wrong.

"Forgive the intrusion!" She warned before kicking down the door.

The first thing that caught her attention was the open doors to the balcony. She didn't have to go far to find her lover bent over the stone railing. Screams came from below and as Briala ran for her deceased lover, spotted the crowd that had gathered in the garden, including one stone golem.

"Empress Celene is..." Joesphine murmured, unable to finish.

Briala couldn't stop the broken cry that came from her as she gently turned the corpse over as if afraid to cause her more pain.

"What are we going to do now?" Josephine asked weakly.

"With Empress Celene...dead," Vivienne hesitated. "Divine Victoria will need to make the decision until we can find a successor for the throne."

Everyone turned to Leliana, seeking guidance whie she herself was lost to her raging thoughts and fears. Her eyes had stayed upon the elf who cried over her lovers' corpse before following the blood trail that had leaked down the wall and dripped onto the awaiting white roses below.

Just like in her dream.

As fear gripped her heart, she could not help but to note the familiarity to rose of her first ever vision. The one that started her on this jouney at the very beginning.

"Divine Justinia, please," Josephine asked. "What do we do now?"

She had Shale put her down so that she may address those present.

"Now we evacuate everyone from Orlais. While we could possibly hold our position for some time, the moment the people learn of Empress Celene's death, morale will drop. The people need to mourn someplace safe and away from the fighting."

"So where will we go? Who would be willing to take in the whole of Orlais?"

"Ferelden."

* * *

 **Free Marches**

 **Kirkwall**

It seemed only war was able to bring the City of Chains together. On the streets, elves, dwarfs and humans fought for their right to live. There was no Carta dwarf or noble human, only people who strove to survive.

Atop Kirkwall, in Hightown, was Aveline and her guardsmen holding off the brunt of the attack coming in from the north. As impressive as her men were, they were outclassed as demons continued to push them back.

"Hold the line!" Avelina yelled. "We need to give the citizens of Kirkwall time to reach the docks!"

The men fought harder, inspired by the Captain's words but there was nothing more they could do against the Tevinter mages. Striking down one pride demon, a Shade grabbed onto her. Aveline looked up to see the killing blow coming for her when it was caught.

By a rage demon.

As the two demons fought, Aveline could only watch in shock and confusion.

"Let us take it from here!"

Turning, the red-head watched as many mages came to their rescue, bringing demons of their own. She could recognise a few of them, mages who Hawke had helped or met over the years in Kirkwall.

"You can only fight demons with demons," Gaspard stated, his staff ready.

"How can we trust-"

"Are you really in any position to not trust us when our demons are the only thing keeping theirs at bay?" Alain asked.

"Please," Ella continued. "Let us help. Our demons will hold them off while we reteat to the docks."

With no other choice, Aveline agreed and everyone dropped back.

As they ran down the stairs into Lowtown, the guards helped where they could, helping the injured or distressed get to the docks. Down the bottom, Varric awaited with Carta and others willing to hold off attack in case Aveline and her men fell.

"I'm glad you're alright, Aveline," Varric breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have you had much trouble?"

"Not much," he answered. "A few fights here and there but nothing the Carta couldn't handle."

He saw the mages calling forward more demons and flinched.

"I know but we have no other option."

"I get it but damn if I don't hate it," he huffed. "Most of the civilians are boading ships but none have left yet. Once we get down there, we can leave."

Everyone ran for the dock, taking out several Wardens who had thought to sneak around. As they began to board the ship, Aveline's stomach dropped.

"What's the matter?" Varric asked.

Aveline pointed out at sea. There, they could clearly see several Tevinter ships, blocking their escape.

"No," Varric whispered.

"Aveline, what do we do now?"

"Mages on every ship!" She called, drawing the attention of those on the other docked boats.

Knowing that it was now or never, she made her speech.

"Kirkwall has been unkind to mages the entire time I've been here and eventually that lead to the Right of Anullment. I'm sorry for the hardships that you have to face everyday because of something out of your control. But now, we need you more than ever."

She pointed out at sea.

"Tevinter is caging us in, just as the Templars did to you. This is the City of Chains and its time to break free once again. This time, you will not be scorned or turned away. Everyone here needs you and your magic. Now, the world is with you and not against you so please. Will you help us?"

All was silent as the people waited to here the mages reply.

"All we've ever wanted is for you all to accept us," Ella called.

"Mages!" Gaspard called. "If we combine our magic, we can make it out of here."

"Fade shields around the ship," Ella called. "Force and Elemental Mages prepare to attack. Support and Healer Mages, back up those on the shields. They wil need mana more than anyone else."

Everyone watched as the mages worked together to get prepare the ships.

"Please do not be alarmed when we use blood magic," Alain called as warning. "We will use normal magic at first but if things go bad, we will use our own blood to fuel our magic."

"We will not succumb to demons," Gaspard continued. "We understand your fear and we have a reason to continue fighting without turning into abominations."

"Let us protect you," Ella pleaded.

The ships took off, slowly at first before gaining speed as wind spells were used to drive the boat foward. The first fireball was released and everyone held their breath as it hit the shield. Not even a ripple but Ella winced at the impact.

"Thank you," a woman whispered, cradling her infant daughter. "Thank you so much."

Ella smiled, her arms out-stretched to hold the shield.

"You're welcome."

"If you can, don't let more attacks hit!" Gaspard called. "Try to combat their attacks with your own!"

As more fireball came towards the five escaping ships, they were destroyed with their own fireballs.

"It's strange to see everyone supporting the mages," Varric stated in awe. "Even knowing that they practice blood magic."

It was truly a touching sight. As minutes turned to an hour, the mages were quick to weaken though and they hadn't even been allowed to leave the City of Chains. There was no way through Tevinters' formation without ramming one of the boats and their lyrium had run out.

Alain dropped to one knee, weak. His shield wavered but stayed up. Having seen it, the attacks soon bombarded him.

"Use my blood, Ser Mage," a woman offered, holding out her wrists.

Alain looked at her but shook his head, wincing. "No. We won't use the blood of the people we swore to protect."

"But-"

"I will use my own."

With one hand, he held the shield. The other reached into his robe, producing a dagger. He cut his hands one at a time. As the blood dripped down his outstretched arms, his magic increased. His shield bled from blue to red, strengthening. As magic attacks made contact with it, there wasn't even a ripple. Slowly, those boats around him followed as the mages mana dropped. With the blood mages holding the shield, the others focused on wind spells and the boats began to charge for the exit.

Tevinter, having realised their desperate attack, moved out of their way to avoid the collision and it wasn't long before they broke free of their barracade.

Cheers broke out amongst the people. It was a miracle to see the populus cheering the mages on, urging them to do the best they could with the abilities handed to them by the Maker.

But with that power came time and it wasn't over. The enemy was making chase and as the time ticked on, the blood mages began to lose power as they lost their life force, bleeding out. The other mages worked overtime to put as much distance as possible between them but Tevinter was made up of many mages and so they kept pace.

The shields began to drop, as did the mages. While they had nature's wind to carry them to where they need to go, it wouldn't be enough.

"They're catching up," Aveline hissed.

As the Tevinter boats got closer, Aveline prayed for a miracle.

At the back, a Tevinter ship exploded. All attention turned to that ship that was now sinking, unsure of what was happening.

"What the hell was that?" Varric wondered.

"Over there!"

Not far behind Tevinters ships, others could be seen. After a while, they were able to make out the symbol on the sails.

"Its...the Raiders of the Waking Sea..." Donnic stated, confused as the Raiders continued to aid them in their journey, taking down what ships they could.

One ship in particular came closer, the most impressive ship of them all.

"I am so confused," Donnic whispered to his wife who stood beside him but she only had eyes for the ship coming closer.

"By the Maker," she breathed, relief and surprise evident in her voice.

"What is it, love?"

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" A woman called from the other side.

Varric laughed out loud. "Rivaini!"

Isabela chuckled from her ship, waving.

* * *

 **Nevarra**

 **Nevarra City**

Henry huffed as he ran out of the royal palace via a secret entrance. He looked around and felt his throat constrict. Hoping to find back up of some sort, he found only chaos. Nevarrans ran around in fear, hoping to get away from the demons ravaging their city.

"Someone help!" He yelled but no one was willing to stop fleeing. "Anyone, please!"

There was nothing for him to be done, especially since he was bleeding out and he hadn't enough mana to heal himself. A mage without mana is useless. As he began to lose consciousness, he slid down a wall he had been using for leverage. His vision tunnel, praying for help.

"Don't worry, we will take care of you," a soothing voice spoke.

He let darkness take him, hoping he hadn't imagined it. The stranger and his partner took hold of the man, taking him to safety.

"Will he be alright, love?" The woman asked.

"His suffering comes from failure, not his injuries though he still requires healing."

His attention was drawn by a familiar presence. Turning to it, he spotted a recognisable figure. Feeling someone watching her, Cassandra Pentaghast looked around and spotted them.

"Cole?"

"Cassandra...it has been a while since I last saw you."

"Cole, what are you doing here?"

"Maryden and I have been travelling around most of Thedas and I sensed the darkness in the hearts of those coming from the North so I came to warn you."

Cassandra allowed a small moment of appreciation that Cole sensed and nodded, knowing that the Right hand of the Divine wasn't the type of person to be open about her feelings.

"Who is this?" She asked, looking at the wounded man they shouldered.

"His name is Henry Archibald," Cole answered. "He was a new Advisor to the King."

"'Was'? You mean..."

"King Markus has been assassinated, yes."

"Cole can you reach out to feel for Divine Victoria? Please tell me she is alright."

It was a small thing for the spirit, having been in tune with those in the Inquisition for so long to know how they felt.

"Memories of a rose. Celene has been killed but a rose still blossoms in blood. A man with a shield stands ready to defend the rose at all costs. The rose is the answer. She can save us all. I believe it will all my heart."

"I cannot believe the Empress of Orlais has been murdered as well. But this rose...what could it mean?"

Then as if a light bulb went off, she knew.

"A rose! She has to be thinking of the Hero!"

"Donna Cousland-Theirin?" Maryden asked.

"Yes. The man defending the rose is King Alistair Theirin, another Hero. He must still be alive. Leliana will head for Ferelden where the rest of Thedas will make a stand against the enemy. Not to mention Aevah is there with Cullen. We should head there too."

Cassandra stopped a mage who happened to run by. Ordering him to heal Henry, Cassandra proceeded to lead the Nevarrans to Ferelden alongside Cole and Maryden.

* * *

Ferelden was on lockdown. With the Crows keeping by the borders, they made sure no Tevinter or Grey Warden made it in without Alistairs' say so and so far, Alistair hasn't allowed any in.

By his order, his wifes' personal army that she had built in Amaranthine, the Silver Order, were now active, to also patrol the border and the northern shoreline.

The soldiers were ready and Alistair jumped straight back into his training, not that he had lagged behind, but now with the war, he knew fighting was inevitable and he did not want to ever be bested. By anyone other than his queen, of course.

The nobles were a mess and they would not be calmed without a proper audience with the king who happened to be avoiding said meeting.

"Alistair, you can't keep putting off your speech," Eamon huffed. "Ferelden needs you lead them."

Day in day out it was the same thing until the normally bubbling idiot snapped. Charging into the throne room after being announced, he was met by all the faces of nobles he grew to begrudgingly know. Alistair walked in after a long training session with Zevran so he was sweaty and irritated. Tagging along with him was said elf who now stuck close to Alistair like his own shadow.

"Let us begin," Alistair called.

"We cannot afford to house refugees!"

"What if the enemy sneak in posing as refugees?!"

"Let them fend for themselves!"

"I don't want to share my land with Orlesians!"

"What about my business?"

"Where is Queen Donna!?"

Questions and declarations were thrown at Alistair and Alistair had had enough.

"Enough!" He bellowed.

Silence took over the large throne room as everyone was stunned by the fuming King.

"I don't think you understand just how bad the situation is," Alistair seethed. "How dare you stand here before me and tell me you don't want to share your land or help any refugees!? My wife and I fought through blood, sweat and tears to give you back your lands while you sought refuge some place saffe. How are they any different!?"

"People are set up around Ferelden who will recognise if the enemy try to get in disguised as a refuge," Zevran added to put the people at ease.

"The rest of the world see us as barbarians and they would be right if we turned them away," Alistair continued. "My father fought for Fereldens freedom of Orlais. My brother and I fought for our freedom from the darkspawn and now we fight for something even bigger. Thedas's freedom of Tevinter and the Anderfels."

Alistair took a second to look at as many people as he could within the crowd.

"Ferelden has always been considered less civilised than the other countries but let us welcome the with open arms and show them how we have made it so far as we are. If we don't win this war, we will have no lands of which to speak of. Now is the time to come together to face this head on. So while you lords are standing about, complaining about your lands, I am training so that I can protect your lands. I will fight for my country, for Thedas because I am a man who has something to protect and my wife will be right there with me."

His face dropped a little.

"Currently, my wife is planning to get into Weisshaupt to free the other Wardens that have been kidnapped all over the world."

Gasps and murmurs came from the crowd.

"She is risking her life for those already taken before she will join us. I understand this will be hard. For all of us. But if we are to stand a chance against this enemy, we are going to need to let go of lands and money and really dedicate everything to this war. The Kingdom will donate its gold towards the War assets. You should all take a look at yourself and think about how important your lands truly are. I have already made plans with King Bhelen of Orzammar for builders so that we have homes to put these terrified people and I expect every Ferelden to be hospitable. We are not savages.

"Highever stands with you," Fergus called. "I will begin building more homes on my land and grow more crops to donate towards the war."

Alistair nodded, eyes shining with gratefulness. He could always rely on his brother-in-law to support him when his wife was away. "Thank you, Teyrn Cousland."

"Gwaren will also stand with you," Anora spoke up, drawing whispers from the crowd. "King Alistair is right. If we do not help those who need us, we are no better than Tevinter themselves."

More and more Arls and Arlessa's pledged their allegiance and will to the Crown, making Alistair glow with pride.

"Court dismissed!"

* * *

Alistair stood in his War Room with Zevran, Eamon, Teagan, Fergus and Anora.

"Merrill is moving the Dalish further south, away from the fighting," Zevran spoke, pointing to a marker signifying the blood elf.

"They should join in the war, not run away," Eamon spoke gruffly.

"No, if they don't wish to help us, they don't have to," Alistair huffed.

"But Alistair-"

Eamon was cut off by a messenger charging into the room.

"Your Majesty!" He puffed.

Alistair straightened. "What is it?"

"Lady Aevah and Sir Cullen are in the Throne room wishing for an audience with you."

"The Inquisitor?" Teagan wondered.

Alistair nodded to him those present in the room by way of farewell before making his way to the Throne room.

"I have heard stories of the beautiful Inquisitor," Zevran offered for conversation. "Is she as gorgeous as the rumours say?"

Alistair shrugged. "I guess? She's not ugly...so..."

Zevran chuckled, shaking his head. "You are as oblivious to women as always, Alistair."

Alistair shot the elf a side glance, a half smile pulling at his lips as he entered the Throne room. Standing before him was Aevah Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford.

Cullen bowed as a Ferelden loyal to his King and Aevah followed, only for Alistair to stop them with a raised hand.

"You don't need to bow to me."

"So different from the Empress," Aevah commented off-handedly.

"We have received word that Ferelden is going to war," Cullen stated.

"Not just Ferelden," Alistair admitted. "Most of Thedas is being thrown into this war."

"We wish to help in whatever way we can," Aevah stated.

Alistair nodded his head. "Thank you. We could use all the help you get and with two notable figures such as yourselves, more people would be willing to participate."

"What do you wish of us?"

"Cullen, would you be willing to take up the title as Commander again? I can think of none more fitting to lead Ferelden's army."

Cullen bowed his head.

"I would be honoured, your Majesty."

"Lady Aevah, would you be willing to train and lead the mages? With no circles, the younger generation hasn't gotten the right training. They will only get themselves killed if they were to participate in this war."

Aevah nodded. "Of course. I am still in contact with Grand Enchanter Fiona if you would be will to take her on as well. She knows much more than I in regards to magic."

Alistair hesitated before nodded. "Alright."

"If you're not comfortable-"

Alistair shook his head. "Like I said; we need all the help we can get."

* * *

It had taken them some time to get there but soon, they crossed the border into the Anderfels. The forest had slowly started becoming sparse until no trees remained. The entered a ruin of an small town, empty of life for some time.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? What is to say that they won't just kill you upon capture?" Fenris asked.

"Nothing. Only the knowledge that they are taking prisoners."

"You are going in without a plan then?"

Donna looked at him with a smirk. "Did Hawke not do the same?"

Fenris paused. "Fair point."

It wasn't long before Donna stopped them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can sense Grey Wardens ahead."

"Really?" Fenris asked, looking ahead but he couldn't see anyone yet.

Donna began to strip down, removing her cloak and famous swords, Starfang and Vigilance.

"Are you sure?" The elf repeated.

Donna just shot him a look before handing him the swords wrapped in the cloak.

"Take these back to my husband," she spoke. "And in return for doing this, I ask that you assist in the war effort. I promise I will free your friends or die trying."

Fenris nodded.

"Thank you again."

Donna nodded back, giving him a small but fleeting smile.

"Go," she urged.

For a moment, he hesitated.

"I will remain hidden to ensure that you aren't killed and indeed taken."

Agreeing to his terms, she nodded. Fenris disappeared into one of the broken homes, hiding further back so as not be noticed yet with a clear view of Donna as she dropped to the ground. Rolling around in the sand, she grimaced. Knowing it was part of the disguise, she hated the feel of sand scratching across her skin.

Once she was sufficiently sandy, she remained there, under the blaring rays of sunlight, letting the heat sting at her mocca coloured skin. She could feel her head getting hotter in moments as her dark brown locks attracted the heat.

Ferelden was hot but never humid. Not like the Anderfels.

"I hate this country," she whispered softly to herself.

Sensing the Grey Wardens close enough to see her, she laid in wait.

"What do we have here?" A woman spoke.

"Ma'am, this woman is a Grey Warden," Gallus spoke.

Rebeka glared at him. "I know that, Gallus. I can sense the taint within her too, idiot!"

"Should we take her back with us? The First Warden did say he wanted all the wardens he could get," Gallus spoke.

Rebeka frowned and looked at the chained Starkhaven prince that was walking behind her small squad of five.

"We already have one prisoner," she hummed.

Donna began to move, opening her eyes and looking up blearily to see Sebastian.

'So they decided to take the Prince of Starkhaven hostage instead?'

Looking at Rebeka, she noted the insanity hidden deep within her eyes and knew that only reason for the Prince's survival was because of the woman before her.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" Rebeka spoke, bending down and taking a hold of Donna's chin.

Turning the other womans' face from one side to the other, she clicked her tongue. Her hand slid into Donna's dark hair, she sighed enviously.

"So long beautiful hair. It's gorgeous," she appraised before her expression darkened to a scowl. "I hate it."

Twirling the lot of hair around her wrist, she drew a dagger. Donna reacted accordingly, giving a weak cry of pain from the tension and yanking of her hair.

"I don't like pretty things."

Without hesitation, Rebeka made a clean slice through her luscious locks. Tossing the hair aside, Rebeka smirked down at her latest victim.

"There. Now we can take her."

She was dragged to her feet and thrown at Sebastian who tried to help her stand as much as a bound man could. Chains were placed on the newcomer who barely seemed able to stand upon her own two feet.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's keep moving, shall we?" Rebeka chirped happily.

Moving ahead, she tugged on the chain she held like a leash. Donna stumbled forward again, with the Prince catching her before she could face plant into the ground. Sebastian tried to help her but Donna's bleary eyes cleared to give him a levelled stare. She nudged to the side once their captors were no longer paying them any attention and turned to look at the building. Sebastian followed her gaze, looking up and over at the ruined house.

Fenris stepped out of the shadows just slightly to make himself known to the prince, nodding to him before disappearing back into the house. Sebastian looked back down at the woman questioningly. Why wasn't Fenris trying to help them? Shaking her head at him, instead of kicking up a fuss and drawing attention back to them, Sebastian settled to follow this Grey Wardens' lead. Could it be that she purposely wished to be captured?

After a moment of walking, he looked at her within his peripheral vision. She was slouched against him but not using him for support at all. Just for appearances. Instead, her focus was dead ahead.

No, she was glaring at Rebeka.

Donna was going to enjoy killing her once she busted the Grey Wardens out.

Once they were far enough away, Fenris left the desert, heading to Ferelden to hold up his end of the deal. He wished her good luck and hoped Hawke made it out alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Anderfels**

With the hot, ruthless sun blaring down on them, Sebastian and Donna were quick to fall into a state of dehydration, with their captors giving them the bare minimum of water to keep them going. It had been two days since Donna was 'captured' and it was already taking a toll on her body.

As the sun began to set again, Rebeka and her squad set up camp with a fire and tents. Donna and Sebastian were left to their own devices, chained together with their backs pressed up against one another. The temperature was quick to drop in the desert at night and Donna gave a slight shudder from the cold that descended upon the camp.

"Bloody sadists," Sebastian muttered under her breath.

"You're lucky to be alive," Donna murmured to him, finally breaking her silence.

"So you can talk," the prince spoke, turning his head as much as possible, his attention on her. "What do you mean I'm lucky to be alive?"

"Grey Wardens and Tevinter have started a war with Orlais, Ferelden, the Free Marches and Nevarra. All of the big leaders of those countries were attacked."

"Maker preserve us," Sebastian whispered, letting out a defeated breath. "Tell me something. Why was Fenris in that ruined town? Was he with you? Why didn't he confront our captors?"

"I am to free the captured Grey Wardens."

Sebastian was stunned momentarily.

"You wanted to be captured?" He asked. "What if they just decided to kill you?"

"Fenris asked the same thing."

"Is that why he was there? To make sure they didn't kill you?"

Donna nodded but remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes."

"How did you meet Fenris? Are you two a couple?"

"Oh, god no," Donna chuckled. "In the short time I've travelled with him, I've come to know him as a great man and an incredible fighter but Maker help him, he's deeply in love with Hawke. That's why he wanted me to help him. To save her."

"He's still in love with Hawke?" Sebastian asked. "It's a shame she wastes her time on that bastard Anders."

Donna fell silent as Sebastian went on.

"If anything good is to come of my capture, it's that I get to seek vengeance on that bloody mage."

"What he did was wrong," Donna began. "He killed an innocent Grand Cleric to drive his point home and in the end, got many mages and templars killed. But had he not done it, the world would still be trying to pretend everything was okay and that it wasn't about to cave in on itself."

"How could you defend a murderer?" Sebastian hissed lowly. "You never met him. You don't know what he was like to make an accurate judgement about him and his motives."

"On the contrary, I'm probably one of the only ones who can make such judgement."

Sebastian opened his mouth to tear her claims to shreds when Rebeka approached.

"So, my lovely," she spoke. "I never caught your name."

"Mhairi," Donna answered.

'Forgive me, Mhairi,' she thought sadly, her thoughts drifting to the eager young woman who had passed some years ago from the taint.

"Mhairi what?"

"Regan. Mhairi Regan."

Having gotten her answer, she turned to Sebastian.

"You're coming with me back to my tent," she spoke, smirking cruelly at him.

He tensed with refusal.

"Don't be like that," she purred. "It's nice and warm in my tent. Otherwise you could just freeze out here with this frigid bitch."

Donna shot her a withering look and received a backhanded slap for it.

"Know your place," she scoffed. "I am the one who holds your life in my hands. I could just as easily kill you where you sit."

Knowing there was merit in what she said, Donna straightened but kept her eyes to the sand by her feet. Rebeka hummed with approval.

"That's better."

She turned back to Sebastian.

"Now about that company-"

"I would rather freeze with a frigid bitch than to let someone like you lay a finger on me," Sebastian growled.

Rebeka slapped him as well. Red with indignation, she drew her trusted dagger.

"Then how about I carve into that handsome face of yours instead?"

She dragged the dagger across his cheek lightly, cutting the skin just enough to bleed. Sebastian tried to pull away and Rebeka roughly shoved him away, causing him to knock heads with Donna. Spitting on him, Rebeka turned and went back to their camp.

"Sorry about that," Sebastian groaned, seeing black dots in his vision. "Are you alright?"

Donna shook her head slightly to rid herself of the pain in her head and the slight headache that was starting to come on.

"You should have taken her offer," Donna muttered. "It's going to be freezing tonight."

"As if I would allow that backstabbing woman to touch me."

The other woman had a moment to think.

"You've taken your vows, haven't you?" She guessed. "You've taken an oath of celibacy."

"How could you tell?"

"It was just a guess. I knew you used to be a brother to the Chantry but that was all. It makes sense that you could have taken that vow."

"And you? You said that you were not with Fenris but do you have someone?" He asked.

Donna allowed her mind to drift to Alistair and felt her soul aching for him. She missed him so much.

"I do," she spoke, love heavy in her voice. "We've been married for eleven years."

"Congratulations," he said. "But you don't appear to be very old. You must have been in an arranged marriage."

Donna shook her head. "No. As much as my mother tried to arrange a marriage between myself and another noble, my parents were willing to wait and let me take a husband of my own choosing."

"'Another noble'? How did you become a Grey Warden? I thought Grey Wardens had to give up any and all titles to ones' name."

"They do. Circumstances landed me in the Grey Wardens and I don't regret my decision to join them. That is where I met my husband."

"So your husband is a Grey Warden also?"

"Yes."

"He isn't one of the ones being held in Weisshaupt, is he?"

"Thankfully, no. My husband is safe in Ferelden at the moment, preparing to go to war against the very men he swore to serve."

"It must be hard for you to see the Grey Wardens fighting against the people they swore to protect."

Donna nodded, her blue eyes darkening slightly. "It does. I gave the Order everything and for those in charge to do something so stupid as to ally with Tevinter? It makes my blood boil."

"Why do you think they did it?"

"As far as I know, its because most of the Wardens wanted to break free from the vows that bound them to the darkness."

"I don't understand."

"You hear stories about how great and honourable it is to be a Grey Warden but in reality, it's terrifying and practically a death sentence. What makes it honourable is the sacrifices we have to make to serve man kind."

Sebastian fell silent and the crisp air plucked at Donna's skin. Their roles were reversed. While Donna was able to stay mildly cool during the day due to her light armour, it left her vulnerable to the cold at night and while Sebastian roasted in his heavy armour during the day, he was kept warm by it at night.

'I wish I had my Dragonbone armour,' she sighed mentally.

Leaning against Sebastian, she forced herself to get some sleep. They should be arriving to Weisshaupt soon so she best be prepared.

* * *

 **The Waking Sea**

Aveline groaned as she stretched, her back cracking in several places.

"How was your sleep?"

Turning, she spotted Isabela standing to the side, looking out at the raging sea.

"As good as one can get on a boat," Aveline spoke. "I never thought I'd say it but I'm glad you're here, Isabela."

Isabela looked at her, smiling.

"We've never been friends, per say," the warrior continued. "But in these times of war, it's always good to see a face you know you can trust."

"You're just lucky I managed to get here in time," Isabela laughed.

"How did you get here on time? How did you know to come to us?"

"Do you remember that ex-crow member we saved a few years back from those men disguised as noblemen?"

"The painted elf with a libido as big as yours?"

Isabela winked. "That's the one. Zevran Arainai."

"What about him?"

"After he left, he went back to the Crows and killed their leaders, making him the one in charge of the assassins. With his new personal army, he used their skills as a spy network and set them up all over Thedas. He heard rumours of the oncoming war and contacted me when I docked in Antiva. From then on, the rest was history."

"How big is this war? We don't know anything aside from the fact that they assassinated Viscount Bran."

"I'm just as in the dark as you, love," the captain stated. "Out here in the middle of the ocean, we won't be getting news until we reach the Port of Highever."

"Will they just take us in? As I recall, Kirkwall treated the Fereldens as second rate."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Isabela then spotted something on the horizon. "And I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long."

Isabela returned to the wheel as her First Mate relinquished his job to her.

"Land ahead!" Isabela called.

Aveline turned to see that just on the horizon, Ferelden could be seen.

"Home," she whispered.

* * *

 **Ferelden**

 **Denerim**

Having received news, Alistair and Zevran rode out with Cullen and Aevah to the edge of Denerim.

"What's going on, your Majesty?" Cullen asked, having been kept in the dark.

Alistair paused upon his horse, his eyes searching before he spotted the first lot of people coming down the road.

"There."

Dismounting, he and the others waited as the mass group of Orlesians approached. There were so many refugees. Leading them was none other than Leliana, the Divine Victoria.

As they came into view, Aevah hugged Leliana.

"I'm glad you're safe, your Grace," she spoke.

Leliana smiled but her eyes sought out Alistair. She felt so lost, just like when she fled Orlais the first time. Seeing this, Alistair was quick to move. He addressed the Orlesians.

"Welcome, everyone," he greeted. "I am King Alistair. You have faced great hardship and a rough journey to get here but rest assured in the knowledge that we will help you however we can. Those able to fight are asked to join the army to help us push back the enemy."

"If you are willing to join the army, come to me," Cullen called.

Practically all of the men left the crowd to join him.

"This is how it's going to work. Those who are not going to be part of the war are going to be taken to several towns south of here where it will be safe and away from the fighting. Those to be part of the war will be housed north, on the border and the coast to train and be on standby. We won't attack until every refugee has made it here to Ferelden safely."

He noticed how dejected the people of Orlais looked and it was quite strange for him to see them without their masks. He couldn't give them much but he could try to give them comfort.

"While we here in Ferelden do not wear masks as your society does, I'm sure we could find the materials needed in order for you all to create new masks?" He asked.

That seemed to raise the spirits of the Orlesians a little who bowed graciously to him.

"For now, come into Denerim. Food and clothes await you."

As the Orlesians made their way into the city, Alistair lead Leliana to the palace with Aevah, Zevran, Shale and Cullen following behind. Entering the Throne room, Alistair addressed the soldiers already within the room.

"Some privacy please," he asked. "And let no one else in."

The soldiers nodded and bowed, banging a fist to their chest in honour of him before leaving. He heard the faint sound of metal as the men took up guard outside the door to do his bidding and he felt proud that his men respected his so much as to do as he asked.

"Leliana," Alistair spoke, taking off her Divine hat revealing her red hair.

The red-head allowed herself a moment of weakness and embraced Alistair.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Alistair," she cried, burying her face into his chest.

Alistair wrapped his arms around her, holding her petite form close.

"It's alright, Leliana," Alistair soothed her. "You aren't alone in this. All of us are together again. Well, most of us."

"Fear not, my divine beauty," Zevran stated, close by. "When the Heroes of the Fifth Blight are together, there is nothing that can stop us, no?"

"We're missing a few people and a dog."

Arrf!

Speak of the devil, out came Thane, Donna's mabari. He yipped and trotted around, not as young as he used to be to jump a lot.

"Thane," Leliana whispered affectionately. "We're just missing Morrigan, Wynne, Sten and Donna."

"Make that Wynne, Sten and Donna."

Everyone turned to see Morrigan standing in the doorway with her son, Kieran.

"What a lovely surprise," Zevran laughed, clapping.

"Morrigan," Leliana sighed.

"Is that..."

"Yes, it is. This is Kieran," she spoke, cutting Alistair off. "I come to offer my help."

"Really?" Alistair wondered.

"Is that really so surprising?"

"Well...yes," Alistair murmured.

"If you do not wish for my help, I could just-"

"I'm kidding, Morrigan," Alistair laughed. "I welcome help in any way, shape, or form."

Morrigan huffed but no one could deny the tension that eased from her shoulders.

Alistair approached Kieran and looked down upon the little boy.

"Hello, I'm Alistair," he spoke, offering him a handshake.

Kieran turned shy but took the hand offered to him.

"Kieran, sir."

Alistair couldn't stop staring and the others began to notice.

"Let's go make sure the Orlesians are taken care of," he spoke, moving away from his son.

* * *

 **Ferelden**

 **Highever**

Not long after spotting the coast of Ferelden did they find themselves surrounded by other ships.

"Don't attack!" Isabela called. "We're-"

"Rest assured, Captain Isabela," a man called from the ship closest to them. "You will not be attacked. We are here to escort you and the other ships to the Port of Highever."

"Oh."

The man smiled a disarming smile to set them at ease.

"So far, so good," Donnic stated from his place beside his wife. "They seem to be welcoming."

"Highever has always been an honourable place. The last Teyrn was even considered for Kingship instead of the late King Cailan because of his experience, morals and honour."

"We're lucky to be docking in Highever instead of another port," Varric said as he approached them. "From what I hear, the rest of Ferelden might not be as welcoming."

"Lucky indeed," Aveline murmured.

As they got closer to Highever Port, the ships of the welcoming committee pulled back to stay at sea. Only the leaders ship docked with them.

Having docked before him, they were told to wait upon the ship for him to come and address them. Whispers broke out amongst them about possible mistreatment and whatnot when finally, the man stood before their ships.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Ferelden, to Highever," he spoke to the masses. "I apologise that we are not as architecturally advanced as Kirkwall is but I hope you all find comfort here in Ferelden. Yes, we love our dogs and hold them in high regards but no, we do not sleep with them."

He smiled as he heard a few chuckles and giggles from the crowd and was glad he broke the ice as such.

"King Alistair has asked me to find any person willing to join the army and help us fight back against Tevinter and the Grey Wardens. Could those people please step forward."

Most of the refugees stepped forward. Only mothers with their young children held their ground. Fergus nodded and bowed his head in respect.

"We thank you for your contribution. Those wishing to join the army will remain here in Highever while those wanting to not take part in the fight will be moved to another town away from the northern coast where attacks are likely to take place. For now though, please enter Castle Cousland, help yourself to the food and clothes that was prepared for you and find an empty bed to rest in. In a few days, the civilians will be relocated but for now, we want you all to relax and find a small measure of peace."

In disbelief, everyone filed off the boats and into Castle Cousland, passing the hundreds of soldiers and mages training for the upcoming battle. Most were left speechless upon finding many tables set up with bread, fruit and vegetables. Wafting from inside the castle itself was the smell of roast lamb, pork and beef. Everyone began to eat, starved from their two week journey at sea. Clothes and blankets were passed out amongst the refugees who looked forward to changing out of their dirty clothes.

Fergus approached Aveline who stood with Donnic, Varric and Isabela.

"King Alistair asked me to send you off to Denerim if you were willing. Many of the heroes are meeting up there going over tactics."

"Is Hawke there?" Isabela asked.

Fergus's face turned downcast as he remembered his sisters' mission.

"I will leave my King to explain what is going on. Horses have been prepared for your journey if you are happy to ride to Denerim."

"We will leave in the morning," Aveline agreed, seeing her companions nodding their consent.

"Tell me this, first," Varric asked. "Is the Hero of Ferelden taking part in this war?"

Fergus hesitated. "In a sense. That is all I shall say and the King will explain the rest."

* * *

 **The Anderfels**

 **Weisshaupt**

The fortress of Weisshaupt was an intimidating sight to the two prisoners as they trailed behind their captors.

"What is going to happen to me?" Sebastian asked. "I doubt your superiors are going to want to deal with a non-Warden."

Rebeka shot him a sadistic smirk over her shoulder. "You're right there, sweet cheeks. We're going to put you through the Joining and see if you survive."

Donna's head snapped up and looked at him with wide eyes, the first major expression he's seen on her face.

"You can't!"

Rebeka laughed. "Oh, but I can."

'But they haven't incorporated the mixture Avernus uses in Ferelden to increase the survival rate of the initiatives! If he drinks from the chalice, it'll be just like my Joining and he could end up like Daveth or Mhairi.'

She had to do something but what?

As they approached the gates into the fortress, Donna felt a tug of something. A creature of some sort. It was nothing like she'd ever felt before. What was that?

It was a firm tug on her mind but a gentle one, pulling at her Ranger senses. Donna tugged back and felt whatever was on the other end hesitate, not expecting a reply. Her eyes slipped closed to feel for the connection but whatever it was had retreated.

Opening her eyes again, she was met with the sight of many Grey Wardens. The tainted blood in her veins sang in tune with theirs, louder than most but going unnoticed by their inexperience. She saw the choppy ends of her hair and had to give Rebeka some credit for making it easier to hide herself in the event that someone here recognised her. She just wished the cut was more even.

She was dragged passed many of her Warden brothers who had taken vows to protect the people and yet violated that sacred oath. They made her sick. She could see though in some, their eyes swam with fear and self-hatred. Not all were willing but were too afraid to stand against the leaders for fear of being on the other side of the bars themselves.

'I must set this right somehow. I will free my brethren.'

They were dragged passed the large courtyard that held her fellow men and focused on her blood and the song it sang. Using her ranger ability to mingle with it, her song pitched high with staccato, a signal her passed companions would recognise as hers she hoped. Half-way to the other side, she noticed movement behind the front line of people watching her and Sebastian.

Her eyes connected with the cobalt blue of her faithful friend and companion, Nathaniel Howe. His eyes were wide in disbelief and slightly fearful for what her capture meant. Shaking her head, she let him know to keep silent on her identity for it hadn't yet been compromised. Close by his side stood a familiar elven woman with hardened eyes that looked upon her.

Offering her a smile, the elf's cold gaze softened and her face contorted to one of sorrow. So much had been left unsaid between the two. There was a banging on the chains to her right and turning to the other half of the courtyard, she saw two dwarfs with their jaws hanging open.

"Commander!" Sigrun yelled.

"What!?" Rebeka snapped, thinking it was her she was talking to.

Donna shook her head to Sigrun who barely managed to cover up her mistake.

"I-...uh...like your hair?"

Rebeka rolled her eyes and continued on, ignoring her. As Donna and Sebastian finally came to the end of the track to a building, she could hear Oghren's joyous laughter, knowing his friend had come to save them somehow.

Locked away from everyone else, Rebeka gave them a fleeting look.

"Wait here in Isolation while we prepare for your Joining, Prince," Rebeka laughed before shutting the door behind her and leaving Sebastian and Donna in near darkness.

"What is this Joining?" Sebastian asked.

"You are going to be given a chalice filled with darkspawn blood mixed with the blood of an archdemon," Donna explained as she worked to remove her necklace -her Warden's Oath- from her neck. "The chances of you surviving are slim to none."

"You have got to be joking," Sebastian hissed before noticing what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

"In Ferelden, a Grey Warden mage by the name of Avernus began experimenting on other Grey Wardens, trying to figure out a way to extend the life of a Warden since ours is reduced to thirty years upon taking the blood into ourselves. His research produced incredible results and increased the survival rate of the initiates. Unfortunately, Weisshaupt refused to incorporate his new creation because of the Wardens that had been sacrificed and it had been considered wrong at the time. Now it would be lost to them."

Still bound, she removed the lid of the small vial and emptied it on the floor. She gestured for Sebastian to come closer. When he did, Donna reached for one of the many sharp edges upon his armour and dragged her finger across with force, slicing it open.

"What in Maker's name are you doing?" He asked.

"I was one of the first people to drink his concoction before it was integrated into the Joining. Hopefully, that is still in my blood."

With steady hands, she allowed her blood to drip into the vial. Once it was full and she placed the lid back on it, she offered it to Sebastian.

"Before you drink from the chalice, drink this. I don't know if it will increase your chances or not but what do you have to lose?"

"Why should I trust what you have to say?" Sebastian asked, angry with the situation handed to him.

"Why shouldn't you? If I wanted you dead, I'd leave it to the Joining to claim your life."

Sebastian stared at the vial offered to him before he growled and took it from her hands.

"This is only one of many sacrifices we have to make. The Joining is kept secret otherwise there would be a lot less willing people to join and the world does need Grey Wardens to stop a Blight."

The door was opened not long after and Sebastian was dragged out with one final look to Donna.

"I'll pray for you," she promised, rising to her feet and he was gone.

"How sweet," Rebeka spat before delivering a punch to her gut.

Donna doubled over, winded.

"You're a disgrace," she wheezed.

"Still getting lippy, huh?"

The next punch was aimed at her face, causing her to stagger back.

"Teach her a lesson, boys," Rebeka ordered before leaving the isolation block.

With her hands chained, she was left to the mercy of the men who held pent up aggression towards their female Commander.

* * *

 **Ferelden**

 **Denerim**

"Lord Cousland has reported that Aveline and the others are headed here tomorrow," Zevran spoke. "The refugees are recuperating and will be divided fighters from civilians and relocated accordingly."

"Good," Alistair nodded. "Things seem to be going smoothly."

Another bird came in through the window to land on Zevran's shoulder. As it chirped, Zevran nodded, committing the message to memory.

"My men have spotted another large group of refugees crossing through Orlais from Nevarra. Not far behind them are Tevinter and Grey Wardens."

"They will catch up to the refugees if we don't do something," Leliana stated.

"Our forces aren't ready yet, though," Vivienne countered. "If we strike prematurely, we risk doing more harm to ourselves than them."

"We can't just sit by and do nothing," Josephine protested.

"We wouldn't be doing nothing," Eamon offered. "We would have more time training our men."

Zevran looked at Alistair who was staring at the map with markers telling of people's positions.

"What would Donna do?" He heard the king whisper to himself.

"You know what she would do," Zevran spoke softly to the baffled king. "She would never sacrifice someone. The question is, how do you save them?"

"Damn it," Alistair muttered, biting the tip of his thumb with the tip of his teeth as he stared at the map.

With the debate going on about him, he let himself run through scenarios. To go all the way around Orlais would take too long and the refugees would be killed before reaching halfway. Could they make it across the Waking Sea. Was it a good idea to risk men at sea if they've never been on a boat before? The small strip of sea running through Orlais was riddled with large rocks that would destroy any ship that attempted to go through without the proper guidance. As he stared at the small strip of sea running through Orlais, a memory came forth from his subconscious mind.

 _Alistair walked through the palace, intent on spending some well deserved alone time with his wife after dealing with the most frustrating nobles Ferelden had to offer. As he reached the library, he heard soft singing followed by a feminine giggle._

 _Opening the door, he found Donna in her under clothes, sitting on one of the lounge chairs facing the large fireplace. A blanket lay across her bent legs that supported a book close to her eye level. She stopped mid song to spot her dear husband still dressed up after having dealt with the royal court. She herself had returned that morning from a quick journey to Amaranthine and so was excused from attending that day._

 _Alistair took a moment to admire his beautiful wife. The light from the fire lit up her mocha skin, her long hair was let down and pulled to rest over her right shoulder, exposing her bare left arm to his eyes. What seemed to draw him in though was her eyes, sparkling from both the flickering flame and genuine mirth. The years had been hard on them, from the pressures of the court to produce a child, to the ever present Call of the darkspawn blood within them. The stress was dragging them down slowly and the only solace they found was within one another since their friends had all gone their own ways._

 _"Don't stop," Alistair spoke, entranced._

 _Donna shifted forward on the seat and nodded her head over her shoulder to signify the spot now free behind her. Alistair strode across the room after locking the door behind him so as not to be disturbed and settled at her back with his legs open to accommodate her. Shuffling back, she rested her back against him and his arms encircled her, holding her close. Her head fell back to rest against his right shoulder and he turned to place a kiss upon the left side of her neck that was exposed to him. Donna hummed in content._

 _"What were you singing?" He asked._

 _Donna's eyes opened, simply staring up at the roof for a moment before looking down at the book being held up against her cloaked legs._

 _"It's a Chantey called 'The Soldier and the Seawolf'. Have you ever heard it?"_

 _Alistair shook his head softly. Donna started to laugh softly to herself and sang it for him._

 _"The Lion's ships were Denerim bound;_

 _Oh, drop him Lady, drop him!_

 _Let the true King's call for aid resound;_

 _Just drop him Lady, drop him!_

 _A soldier lad from the army came;_

 _Oh, drop him Lady, drop him!_

 _Leading thirty souls in Maric's name;_

 _Just drop him Lady, drop him!_

 _Turn him loose and let him go_

 _Down to the rocks and waves below_

 _The depths can have that scurvy knave_

 _Just drop him Lady, drop him!_

 _When the soldier met the Mistral's crew_

 _Not a word of their great deeds he knew_

 _And the Seawolf he took for a servant lass_

 _Great Andraste, what an ass!_

 _'Fore the Seawolf's ire, no man could stand_

 _Soldier felt his death was close at hand_

 _Two great steps back did he retreat_

 _And the cliff side crumbled 'neath his feet."_

 _Donna started laughing again and Alistair took a moment to register her words, trying to find out why it was so funny._

 _"I'm sorry, love, but am I missing the joke here?" He wondered._

 _Donna stopped with a sigh, closing the book and turning her head to face the fireplace by their feet._

 _"My mother, before she married my father, was Eleanor Mac Eanraig, daughter of Bann Fearchar Mac Eanraig, a famous raider from the Storm Coast. Grandfather was also known as the Storm Giant at sea. Mother and her siblings, Marco, Eyvette and Fenic were raised aboard war ships and it wasn't long before they were commanding their own but my mother was the best of them all. When she was fifteen, she took down an Orlesian warship."_

 _Alistair let out a whistle, clearly impressed by his late mother-in-law. Donna rarely spoke in depth of her parents since it was still a sore subject for her and he understood that but it was nice to now have an idea of what kind of woman Eleanor would have been._

 _"My mother was given a ship and she became infamous among the Orlesians. She was the Seawolf of the Mistral'."_

 _Alistair looked at her in shock then to the book._

 _"You mean that song is about your mother?" He asked._

 _Donna nodded._

 _"Then does that mean that the soldier is-"_

 _"-my father, yes."_

 _Alistair chuckled then._

 _"He mistook her for a servant?"_

 _Donna laughed, nodding._

 _"He did! Mother was so mad, she wanted to throw him overboard."_

 _"I'm surprised she didn't."_

 _"Sorely tempted, though. I assure you."_

 _"What happened after that?" Alistair asked, encouraging her on._

 _"They clashed frequently. Father said mother was a stubborn wench who had no sense of humour. Mother said father was a fool who couldn't take anything serious."_

 _"Sounds like a couple I know," Alistair joked._

 _Donna scoffed indignantly, pinching his leg by her side, causing the King to yelp in pain. This only drew a laugh from his wife, unsympathetic to his pain. His arms tightened around her as he started to chuckle._

 _"After that encounter, things were tense and they clashed often but no one could deny they made the perfect team. When my father's father died from an illness, Father had no choice but to return his body to Highever but every day, he would message Mother. By that point, they had become good friends. Sometimes she would receive more than one message a day. They weren't anything of importance but mother kept every letter and showed them to me. Father would sometimes send stick figure drawings instead of words," she giggled. "So strange and yet he was a fool in love. So was my mother which was why she kept the letters, no matter how silly they were."_

 _"It sounds romantic," Alistair murmured, kissing her neck just under her ear._

 _A shudder ran through her, raising goose bumps along her arms._

 _"Not romantic as our story, I believe," Donna countered._

 _"Hmm, you have a point there, dear wife."_

 _"A bastard Prince and a hunted Noble."_

 _"Why don't we have a Chantey about us?" Alistair huffed. "That would be an amazing song."_

 _"How about I message Leliana and ask her to create a song about us if it angers you so, dear husband?"_

 _"You'd better, wife, or fear my wrath."_

 _His fingers found her sides where he proceeded to tickle her. Uncontrollable laughter escaped the queen, unable to break free of his hold, squirming in his arms._

 _"Alistair!" She cried out. "S-Stop! A-Alist-ahhahaha!"_

 _She struggled and somehow managed to end up on her stomach, head at the other end of the lounge. Alistair held himself above her with his arms on either side of her, trapping her there but her gaze was on the dancing fireplace._

 _"When my parents met again, it was at your father's coronation. There, Father attempted to propose to Mother by singing all ten verses of 'The Soldier and the Seawolf'. He made it to the third before Mother stopped him and accepted his proposal. She didn't let the song be sung at their wedding."_

 _Alistair kissed her neck again and lowered his body to her side._

 _"Did your mother teach you how to lead ships?" Alistair asked._

 _Donna turned to him after folding her arms under her head._

 _"She did. Fergus and I spent a lot of time on ships considering we have a large dock in Highever. The ocean was calming and when I heard Mother's stories of her victories at sea, I wanted to be like her. Unfortunately, Fergus was the better Captain but I was the better fighter."_

 _"Really? Fergus never told me he was good at sea," Alistair spoke in awe._

 _Donna smiled sadly. "No, he wouldn't. Fergus isn't one for gloating, only when teasing. But after...what happened...he rarely ever went out to sea."_

 _"My love..."_

 _Donna rolled so that she was on her back but kept her head towards him so that she could look into his eyes._

 _"If there is ever conflict at sea, I ask that you send my brother," she spoke. "He is the best Captain I know and he knows most of the Waking Sea like the back of his hand."_

 _Alistair nodded and Donna reached over, caressing his face. Propping himself up, he captured her lips with a kiss. With a moan, Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to hover over her lithe form. Hearing her moan, Alistair knew he was done for. He was glad he locked the door._

"Alistair?"

Brought out of his thoughts, Alistair looked up to see Zevran watching him, concerned.

"I'm fine," he assured the elf. "I've decided," he called, drawing the attention back to him.

"Leliana, you will ride out with Aevah, Vivienne and Morrigan. Merrill should be returning in an hour or so and will go with you. You will stop the group before they get too far from Highever and take them back."

"Take them back, your Majesty?" Cullen asked.

"Yes. Donna once told me her brother was an excellent Captain and I know Isabela is as well. They will lead a small fleet through the rocks in the Waking Sea and pick up the refugees. They will also have soldiers and mages aboard to hold off the following enemy should they engage."

"Are you sure, Alistair?" Leliana asked. "The Waking Sea that runs through Orlais is littered with so many rocks. Even the most experienced Captains hesitate and refuse to go through there."

Alistair grit his teeth. "I know. But I have faith in my wife who has faith in her brother. This is the only way to save them and leaving them is not an option. Not for me."

"A noble sentiment, however foolish," Vivienne stated.

"The mages can also help with barriers to possibly lessen the damage should a ship collide with the rocks."

"There aren't that many mages in Highever, your Highness," Cullen declared. "There are a few that had been stationed there but they are young and inexperienced."

"There are some that came from Kirkwall with the people," Zevran countered. "You do not need many and let's not forget the beautiful women with us now."

Leliana nodded. "Zevran is right. Aevah was the bloody Inquisitor. Vivienne is no push over and Morrigan..."

Morrigan gave her a steady look. Leliana held her gaze.

"Though I don't like you as a person, there is no denying your magical prowess."

"You did turn into a dragon," Aevah added.

"You what?" Alistair asked.

"Tis no big deal, Alistair," Morrigan spoke, brushing him off.

"I'm just saying," Leliana continued. "That we have remarkable mages here. We will be fine."

"Our dear Merrill is no push over, either," Zevran added.

"Alright, have your things ready and extra items for Merrill. The moment she reaches Denerim, you will all be off to Highever."

The women involved nodded, leaving to get their things in order. Alistair released a breath, leaning against the table with his head bowed.

"It's a tough decision, your Majesty," Josephine comforted.

"There wasn't a decision," Alistair answered. "I could never sacrifice lives like that. It was more like trying to figure out how to save them that was an issue."

"I had no idea that Lord Cousland was a Captain," Cullen spoke. "There wasn't much talk of the Cousland children knowing how to command ships."

"It makes sense," Josephine said. "Considering their mother, the late Eleanor Cousland was the Seawolf."

"You mean the Seawolf in 'The Soldier and the Seawolf'?" Cullen asked, surprised.

Josephine nodded.

"Donna told me Fergus was the better Captain of the two but she was the better fighter."

"Like their parents."

"I'm sure their parents would be proud of them," Josephine offered. "They have accomplished so much together and individually."

"What's she like?" Josephine asked. "I've never had the chance to meet her."

"When I met her, she seemed like your average soldier," Cullen revealed. "She was definitely a good leader at the time and considering people followed her against demons and whatever else, she held a lot of respect."

"You could never understand with words alone," Alistair added.

"She is strange in the company she keeps," Zevran added with a chuckle. "She has a habit of recruiting people that try to kill her."

Alistair laughed at that and allowed some of the tension to ease from his body.

"I had heard that she recruited Nathaniel Howe, the son of the man who slaughtered her family," Cullen stated. "Not only that, but he had returned to Amaranthine to assassinate her."

Alistair nodded.

"How were you okay with that?" Cullen asked.

"Because of this guy," he answered, nudging his head at Zevran who stood at his side who wore a playful smirk.

"I don't understand."

"I was a Crow member, as you know. I was employed by Loghain to assassinate the two remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden. I set up a trap, an obvious one, mind you and attacked. Everyone else was killed but me. She saw something in me and when I offered to join her, she took my offer."

"You didn't try to kill her again after that?" Josephine asked.

"There would have been no point. The Crows would have known I failed the first time and killed me for that," he answered. "My life was forfeit and at the time, I was fine with that. I didn't care that she could have used me then killed me once my usefulness ran out, like I was used to doing or seeing others do. But she didn't. Instead, she made me care about her and eventually, I fell in love with her."

The others in the room looked at Alistair who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I've known this since the Fifth Blight. But Zevran respects Donna and her love for me. Zevran is a good friend and I don't fault him for loving her after all, I understand. At one point, I could have sworn Leliana was in love with her too."

"The point is, Donna is someone very precious to me, as Alistair has come to be as well," Zevran concluded. "She has a way of reaching out and touching people's hearts."

"Zevran, send a message to Fergus telling of our plans. He will need time to prepare his ships."

Zevran nodded and swiftly left. Alistair looked back at the map but was looking through it as his thoughts wandered back to his absent wife. He prayed for her safety.


End file.
